


Oh, If We Must

by ChromeEdwardian



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Has No Chill, Bottom Armitage Hux, Gloves, Gods the loathing on these two, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Kylo Ren is a Punk Ass Bitch, M/M, My only regret is that I can't compare Hux to a shaking chihuahua in this world, POV Armitage Hux, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some fixation with being covered in jizz, Throne Sex, but like only kinda - Freeform, hatefucking, they're both so terrible i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeEdwardian/pseuds/ChromeEdwardian
Summary: Just because General Hux doesn't respect the Supreme Leader of the First Order doesn't mean he doesn't want him balls deep in his ass.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Oh, If We Must

The Supreme Leader always reminded him of a barn owl. Dark eyes with inimitable focus on what they wanted to slaughter, body hunched and imposing. From where he stood at his station in the AT-AT, Hux had almost wanted to laugh, watching the Supreme Leader's head stay perfectly still as his body swiveled to take its stance. No, Hux was wrong; Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was more like a chicken. It would be embarrassing, if he didn't think Ren could actually defeat Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master of legend, but Old Man of late. So even if Hux didn't respect his new Supreme Leader, he at least knew he would get the job done.

Except that wasn't how it went at all.

\---

Hux figured that if the rod attached to his back were actually real, Ren would have pulverized him with it. Still, it always paid to have good posture. He stood perfectly still, jaw set, eyes locked forward, waiting for the doors to admit him into the throne room. As the minutes slipped by, his perpetual grimace deepened, and he began wondering if this was some kind of power play or if Ren really had forgotten that he'd summoned him here.

He should really just pry the damn door open and  _ make _ Ren see him. Waste his time as much his own time--and that of the entire First Order--had been wasted. They had watched on while Ren had seethed and writhed toothlessly at Luke Skywalker, all menace and venom, surely, right up until he actually had to  _ do  _ something.

His eyes drifted, bemused, to the Stormtrooper standing guard beside him, but the vacant black holes of the mask weren’t even watching him. Hux reached out tentatively and the doors hissed open.

Hux approached Ren sitting on his new seat, looking...well, alive. Tall, maybe. Hux wasn’t impressed. Ren had never been good at keeping his thoughts off of his face. His face was red with any number of emotions that Hux didn't care about. His gloved hand worried at his bottom lip as he shook from anger. Hux briefly took a knee, the bowing of his head more like whiplash. 

"You enjoy undermining me," Ren said, after a minute, still staring into the middle distance.

Hux had nothing to say to that. He wouldn't outright contradict the Supreme Leader, but he wouldn't cater to his hurt feelings, either. "I enjoy very few things," Hux ended up saying.

Eyes darted to Hux's briefly, and narrowed. "Now that Snoke's gone, you think you have command over this ship."

"You are the Supreme Leader."

"That's right," Ren barked, standing up suddenly. His robes snapped with the movement. " _ I _ am the new Supreme Leader of the First Order, and I will not tolerate insubordination from my generals. Do you hear me?"

It would be impossible  _ not  _ to hear him. The idiots on the other end of the ship could hear him. 

He looked good up there, though, Hux had to admit, framed by the throne’s tall black backdrop and blood red curtains. Purely from an aesthetic standpoint, of course. For a second, he saw the potential Snoke had seen in him--that potential that kept Snoke from seeing the absolute weasel Ren really was. The lineage. The unbridled chaos. A strong face, a broad torso. Such a handsome figure, but ultimately the most distasteful colleague Hux had ever had the misfortune of working alongside. And now he was working under him.

Hux closed his eyes, scowling, trying to wave that train of thought away. "Yes, Supreme Leader." He had forgotten the last thing Ren had said, but figured this was a safe bet. It was so much easier when they had been able to take their swipes at one another without compromising the mission of the First Order.

"You must prove your loyalty to me," Ren said.

Dramatic as ever. "Can't you just sense it from me?"

"As a formality." Ren considered him for a minute and then Hux felt the intrusion of the Force at the edges of his skull. Shit. He had never been trained to keep Force users from finding what they wanted, to protect his thoughts, his plans. He’d tried in earnest to learn shortly after Ren had asphyxiated him for the first time, but things had gotten...busy. It was all he could do to hope that--

Ren’s face changed, as though he had found something particularly good. Shit. "General Hux. Perhaps you are more loyal to me than I initially thought."

There was no laughter, though Hux wouldn't have blamed Ren if he had betrayed any hint of amusement. If it had been anyone else, Hux would have found it funny as well. As it stood, his attraction to this Knight of Ren, shall we say, was a secret annoying tendency that Hux tried to keep squashed down as much as possible. He never noticed it bubbling to the forefront of his mind until it was too late.

Suddenly, his Supreme Leader was striding down the sloped dais toward him, and Hux let out a strangled noise, finding himself pressed face first against the very walls behind the throne he had been admiring moments before. Ren held him there, leaning heavily into his back, panting, but not doing anything else. Waiting? Thinking? Typical of Ren to grasp at power and then have no idea what to do with it when he got there. They were both alike, naturally falling into place when there was someone giving the orders.

Ren must have restarted his brain, because his hands began pawing underneath Hux's jacket, seeking out the closure of his trousers. So this was happening? Fine. Hux gave the obligatory struggle that would in all likelihood not throw Ren off, but cause him to double down on his efforts because Ren was so blasted addicted to the semblance of control. Hux would be lying if he said he weren't aroused by the idea of being thoroughly fucked by his rival, but he couldn't let Ren know that. Unfortunately, Ren  _ did _ know that.

Ren found what he was looking for, unfastening Hux’s trousers and undergarments, pushing them down far enough to pull Hux's semi-hard cock from where it was straining. Ren's leather glove was cold and perfect on his shaft. Hux breathed heavily, the erotic sensation enough to get him to full mast. No point hiding it now. He struggled to get Ren to hold him tighter, but Ren only gave him a tentative squeeze.

"Mm--oh  _ really _ , Ren, do it or don’t," Hux spat.

“You think you can command me?” Ren's grip tightened and he adjusted his bulk so his hips were pressed oppressively into Hux's ass, his face pressed against Hux's hair, his nose drawing back and forth against Hux's cheek, pinning him wholly to the wall. "I am your Supreme Leader--" he tugged on Hux's cock, bringing his gloved fingers up to cradle the head--"And you will pay me the respect I'm due." 

His breath was hot in Hux's ear, lips like velvet as they carelessly brushed against him. Hux felt the sweat forming as his body flared up with the steady attention Ren paid to his cock. Hux couldn't help himself - he began thrusting into Ren's hand, grunting and whining because Ren wasn't fucking doing it right. Ren's kisses on his ear and his neck were wet and deep, taking his time in a way that Hux had no patience for. He wouldn't submit to Ren like this. He wanted a good fucking, a way to get this obnoxious attraction out if his head and then they could both be on their merry way.

Ren’s fist smashed the machine next to Hux’s head, letting go of his cock and trying again.

Oh, but Ren couldn't be trusted not to fuck this up, his hand moving tightly and slowly up and down Hux's shaft, hand spiraling around, fingers whispering against his sensitive head, and idiotically leaving his balls untouched. Hux tried to reach down and take care of it himself, but Ren’s free arm moved from beside his head to pin Hux’s arms to his sides. Ren's own erection, large as expected from man of Ren's frame, pushed more frantically now into the cleft of his ass, almost as if it could pierce through their trousers and bury itself in Hux's warm, tight depths. Oh, he wanted it, and Hux rolled his hips backwards into Ren's thrusts.

Ren swallowed a groan and gripped Hux tighter, moving faster, forcing Hux back into his hand. It was exquisite, being assaulted from front and back, unable to help himself. If only his mouth had something to do besides gape moronically at the air. Ren's tongue curled up the shell of Hux's ear, letting another exasperated exhale out. 

"You...will...respect me." Ren growled. 

Hux began losing control of his spasms--his legs trembled beneath him with the sudden onslaught of squeezing and sensation, his mind went utterly blank, his hips flailed wildly within the constrictions he had found himself in, head thrown back against Ren’s shoulder.

"I got you...I got you," Ren muttered. He pulled the limp Hux away from the wall and let him go. "General Hux," he said, frowning. "You've made a mess of yourself."

Pushing his sweat-damp hair back into place, Hux couldn’t really focus to see anything at first. A second later, he looked down and saw the streaks of shimmering cum that decorated him. Hux wanted to die a little. It wasn’t the first time he’d spilled himself on his clothing, but that had been in the privacy of his own quarters where he could remove the stains before they had a chance to set or be seen by the cleaning droid. There would be no hiding this from the rank and file on his walk back from the throne room. 

“There’s a back entrance. I could let you use it, if...”

Hux rolled his eyes. “I could just as easily take off my jacket and go out the front.”

Ren held Hux by the upper arms and turned him around, “No, you won’t. No...” His mouth was back at Hux’s ear again, gloved hand stroking his cheek. “You’re going to stay here and submit to me before I let you go.”

Hux sneered again and begrudgingly sank to his knees. Sure, he  _ had  _ been expecting to keep the Supreme Leader’s dick wet for a little bit longer, but now that he’d seen the mess on his jacket, he very much wanted to leave and take care of it. It sat on his chest like a shining medal of honor. Face burning, eyes locked on Ren’s, he opened his mouth, letting his tongue drop languidly over his bottom lip, presenting it like a sheath.

A single wave of Ren’s hair fell into his face as he looked down at Hux, watching him with amusement, not moving except to cross his arms. Hux remained on his knees, tongue aching but dutifully staying in place. He imagined what it would feel like. He’d felt it pressed into his ass not two minutes ago. He could imagine being drenched with sweat and seed once the Supreme Leader had finished with him. Despite his revulsion at the man before him, he wanted it. 

But it didn’t happen. Ren began to laugh. Not real laughter - Ren had never had a real laugh in his life - But a choked huff. “Another time. I’ll fuck you for real then.” Ren turned from Hux and went back to his throne, adjusting the cowl around his neck. He didn’t look up as Hux removed his coat, folded it neatly over his arm, even as his entire body twitched. He gave Ren the shallowest of bows, “Supreme. Leader.” and left the throne room. 


End file.
